let's be friends
by Pandora Merga Black
Summary: Hello my name is Lenore and I am gonna be so late! Bruce send Damien to school where he meets and befriends a girl called Lenore. Sort of. She sure wants to be friends, Damien though seems too just want her too shut up and leave. T because I'm paranoid (everyone else says it why shouldn't I?)


**Hello my name is Lenore and I am gonna be so late! Bruce send Damien to school where he meets and befriends a girl called Lenore. Sort of. She sure wants to be friends, Damien though seems too just want her too shut up and leave.**

* * *

A small girl sprinted through the streets of Gotham while still munching on an apple she was wearing a posh boys school uniform that was wrinkled a bit around the edges, she had short brown hair that barely went past her chin except for two strands at each side of her face that just about reached her shoulders. On top of her head sat a black bow that was slightly over sized. That girl is Lenore and she is currently late for school. This was not however an unusual matter as Lenore was almost late for school nearly everyday. The problem was the same as every other day too, the people who worked at her orphanage had forgot to go wake up Lenore who would be a sleep in the attic as all the other girls thought she was just to 'weird'. When finally she got to her school she opened the class room door just as the bell went.

"What's the excuse this time?" The teacher asked without looking up.

"I used to much toothpaste and spent all morning putting it back in " Lenore told him.

"Running out of excuses are you?" The teacher raised an eye brow.

" got to respect the classics sir" Lenore said as she walked over to her seat.

In all her classes she sat next to the same person Damian Wayne, which annoyed him to no end. The main reason Damian got annoyed so much was because she was always so damn happy, she never stopped smiling when people laugh and talk about her behind her back or when teachers gave her into trouble when she did nothing or even when he told her to shut up and to leave him alone and Damian did that a LOT. She never does listen though.

Another reason Damian disliked her was that she seemed so damn good at everything. Lenore and Damian had been tied for most subjects, he had even heard she was one of the best at sports class.

"Good morning Damian." Lenore grinned.

"Ttt" was the only response she got.

The whole day went like that just like any other day, Lenore would try and start a conversation and Damian would ignore her, that is until it got to science.

"Today class we are going to be starting a project. You are to pick a scientific topic and have a presentation prepared." The teacher Mrs Murphy said with her English accent.

One of the girls in the class raised her hand "miss," she said with a snooty voice " can we work in pairs?"

"Yes" Mr's Murphy answered " in fact you are all to work with the person you sit next too."

The class all groaned in synch except for two sitting at the back. Lenore was in fact brimming with happiness.

' _finally_,' Lenore thought to herself ' _I've got a chance to really be friends with him, and he has to talk to me_!'

"You have one month to complete it and you will only have today in class to work on it the rest should be done at home. Go on get started."

"How about we do Gelotology I'm sure that would help you a lot" Lenore laughed. Damian only glared. " get it? cause its the study of laughter and you... I'll shut up now."

They sat there in silence while the rest of the class chattered on till Lenore's finally spoke up again."How about robotics?" She asked. Damian glaced at her from the side and raised on eyebrow. "I sort of already started building something so we would only need to write a report on it. I mean if you want to do that, we don't have too we could-"

"Make a list of parts" Damian cut her off.

"Huh?"

"Make a list of parts you need. If my names going to be on it I'm not going to let it be made parts you find at the junk yard" Damian scoffed.

"Hey how did you know I go to the junk yard to get parts?" Lenore asked.

"Please," Damian smirked at her " where else would the likes of you be able to get anything?"

Lenore looked down at her feet 'why the hell do I want to be friends with this guy again?' She thought annoyed. She looked back up to give him a piece of her mind but then stopped before words could even come out of her mouth.' _His eyes... Why do they always look so lonely?'_

Damian noticed she was staring "What do you want now?" He said beginning to lose his patients with the girl.

"Oh! Um well. I was just wondering if we were going to meet up and work on it together" Lenore was looking down at her feet again.

"Tt,I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow then," ' _now it sounds like were going on a date_' ",so hurry up and write your idiotic list you stupid girl."

Lenore (as always) ignored the fact he was trying to insult her and just nodded at him smiling like always and began to write down a list of parts. It was last thing on a Friday so when the bell went to signal they were to go home Lenore handed him over the list.

"Are you sure you can get all these parts by tomorrow?" She questioned

"Of course I can you imbecile"

"Okay then. Good bye Damian, have a supper awesome good night !" Lenore shouted over her shoulder running out the school. Damian vaguely wondered what it took to make the girl even slightly less than happy than her usual state of 'fairies are real if you wish hard enough' (something she had told him when he denied there existences). He quickly dismissed the thought dubbing it not worth his time and made his way over to pennyworth.


End file.
